


The Perpetual Do-Over

by donutsweeper



Category: Seven Days (TV)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Parker sees the world as it is and as it was before he changed it. All in all, it can be a bit hard to take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perpetual Do-Over

It's old hat now. The unspeakable occurs. Maybe hundreds, thousands, if not millions of people die or maybe it's just one person, one who's 'important' enough. A hop in the sphere and it's seven days before and, if he's fast enough, lucky enough, it never happens. And what was a crater is still a school or the nation that should be mourning is instead simply going about its business like any other day. At any given moment there are two worlds: what should be, the one he saw and lived in, and the one he creates each time he backsteps.

He's seen his friends and co-workers die, many more than once. They die, he backsteps, and they're alive again. He never has to mourn, there simply isn't the time. Seven days. That's the window. That's all the time he has to reset the world, to remake it into something better. Before he could even hope to process any of the things he sees, no matter how terrible or traumatic, he's undone it so it never happens in the first place and there everyone is, standing in front of him, alive.

Except, he'll never stop wondering....

What happens when he fails?


End file.
